


when the limo breaks down

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Grace hadn't been tugging at his hand to get her kiss goodbye, he might've started entertaining some very interesting thoughts about her new bus driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the limo breaks down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azziria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/gifts).



Danny notices him the first day he starts. Of course he notices, the guy looks like he stepped right out of some glossy magazine, for crying out loud. He's handsome to the point he's almost _pretty_ , with his sparkling smile and his sparkling eyes and his trim waist and broad shoulders. If Grace hadn't been tugging at his hand to get her kiss goodbye, he might've started entertaining some very interesting thoughts about her new bus driver.

"Danno. Danno, I have to go! The bus will leave without me!"

"Huh? Sorry, baby. Have a great day, and I'll see you tonight. Mwah!"

He drops to one knee and gives her an exaggerated smacking kiss to the cheek, smiling when she giggles and kisses back, scrunching her nose up when her lips touch his stubbled cheek. He kisses the top of her head as well before getting back up to his feet, shielding his eyes from the sun as he watches her clamber up onto the bus, waving at the new driver and introducing herself to him, her high voice ringing out clearly.

"Well, hi, Grace, I'm Steve. Take a seat and we'll get going."

The driver - Steve, evidently - gives Danny a nod and a smile before closing the doors and pulling away from the curb. Well, fuck.

**

Danny wonders about Steve on and off throughout the day. What on Earth is a guy like that doing driving a school bus? Surely he should be jetting around the globe having his photograph taken with equally painfully beautiful people. Or attending dinners with foreign dignitaries where they serve miniature versions of food on shiny silver platters. Danny finds himself spending a little too long imagining the second scenario; even the mental image of Steve in a tuxedo is enough to have him hard behind his desk.

When he collects Grace from her after school club that evening, he has a hard time not to grill her about her new bus driver, but it turns out he doesn't even need to ask, she starts spewing out information over the dinner table unprompted.

"My new bus driver is called Steve. He used to be in the Navy but he hurt his leg so they won't let him be in the Navy anymore. He's funny. He told jokes all the way to school."

"He did, huh?"

"Yeah, he's silly. Listen, listen, what's green and brown and if it fell out of a tree it would kill you?"

Danny can feel his brow crease. He's not sure he wants to know the punchline if it came from some ex-Navy nutcase.

"Uh, I don't know, Monkey. What is it? A coconut?"

"Nooo, it's a pool table!"

Grace dissolves into giggles, her hair swinging dangerously close to her pasta as she leans forward over her plate. Danny reaches out and sweeps it back behind her ear before too much damage can be done.

"Steve told you that one, did he?"

"Uh huh! And, and, and, this one! Listen! What do you call a dinosaur with no eyes? A do-you-think-he-saurus!"

Danny is more amused by his daughter's reaction than the lame joke, but at least the grin he gives her when she looks up at him is genuine, he thinks. He cups the back of her head and leans in to kiss her forehead.

"Well, if he tells jokes like that, he certainly sounds silly."

**

Danny and Steve exchange a nod and a smile every day for the next week, and each evening Danny hears more tales of 'Silly Steve' and his lame jokes from Grace at dinnertime, and bathtime, and storytime, and lights out time. If Grace was anyone besides his 8-year-old daughter, he'd be sure that she was trying to set him up with Steve; it feels like every third word she utters is Steve's name. Maybe Danny's just being sensitive.

He can't deny that there's certainly a physical attraction there, especially after one morning he arrives at the bus stop, Grace skipping along beside him, to find Steve out of the bus and helping a small boy with what can only be the world's largest tuba case to stow it in the luggage compartment. He's wearing cargo pants, of all things, as if they were acceptable attire for a grown man. Danny is again thankful for his daughter's presence as it stops him from heading too far into the dangerous territory of appreciating Steve's ass in said cargo pants as he bends to close the compartment door and make sure it's secured.

"Hi, Steve!"

Grace is already waving frantically at him before he's even straightened up and turned towards them, her body vibrating against Danny's leg. Danny raises one hand in a more sedate greeting and gives his customary nod. He's not prepared for the mega-watt smile he gets in return.

"Danno, come meet Steve!"

Danny blinks and attempts to dig his heels in when she starts pulling him across the lot, but it's useless. Steve is striding towards them on those ridiculously long legs of his, eating up the ground between them in no time at all. Danny clears his throat and holds out his hand, a little wary of electric shocks or something when Steve's skin meets his.

"Hey, you must be Grace's dad. I'm Steve McGarrett."

"Danny Williams."

"Nice to put a name to a face."

Another smile and Danny's throat seems to be far more tickly than usual this morning. What is up with that? He coughs and looks down at Grace for a distraction, finding her gazing up at Steve with something akin to awe.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll let you get back. I'm sure you've got a strict schedule."

Steve shrugs, eyes twinkling as he grins.

"Island time."

Danny fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"Even so. I'd appreciate it if my daughter got to school on time."

"Don't stress, brah. I'll get her there."

A large hand lands on Danny's shoulder and squeezes, lingering surely longer than necessary. Don't they teach you about personal space in the Navy?

"Yeah, well, see that you do. Okay, Monkey, I'm gonna go to work now. Have a great day at school."

"I will! Bye, Danno!"

**

Steve's off the bus again the next morning, and the next, leaning against the wheel arch, hands in his pockets, looking around nonchalantly, and Danny can't help but feel a little jolt in his stomach when he realises that he's waiting for _them_. His face splits into a wide grin the minute he hears Grace calling his name as they walk from the car, and Danny feels the jolt turn into something more like longing when Steve's gaze lifts from Grace to himself, their eyes meeting and turning Danny's mouth dry.

Oh.

**

It takes a month before Steve appears to bite the bullet and ask Danny on a date. It's disguised as a drink at a bar that's showing the football that night, but it's a date. Danny knows it, Steve knows it, the three people either side of them at the bar know it.

Danny wishes he wouldn't have reverted to his teenage self the minute he walked in the door, but at least he's not the only one. Their conversation isn't exactly flowing until they've got a few beers in them and the match on the screen starts to get going. Before long they're bickering about the plays and offence and defence and 'what would you know, you just said you played baseball!'.

At the end of the night, Steve walks Danny back to his apartment, because they might not have taught him about personal space, but that Navy training makes him chivalrous to the last.

"You, uh, wanna come in? Grace is at her mother's, so..."

Danny looks down at his hand on Steve's chest when he speaks, licking his lips compulsively a few times in the hopes of making his mouth a little less dry. It doesn't work.

"Yeah. Okay."

Steve's reply sends a wave of relief through Danny's body, and he watches his hand close around the fabric of Steve's shirt, pulling him in. He tugs Steve down as he stretches up, their lips brushing just lightly enough that the hairs on the back of Danny's neck stand on end.

**

Steve fucks him slowly; presses kisses to his cheek and down his neck as he holds Danny's hands over his head, pushing them into the pillows. Danny moans and writhes and spreads himself out for Steve, gives him everything willingly. He wraps a hand around his dick and jerks off just as unhurriedly, watching colours dance behind his eyelids as Steve moves in and out of him, as his teeth catch on Danny's collar bones, his hot, damp breaths across Danny's skin making him sweat even harder.

He comes with a grunt and a sigh and a twist of his wrist, covering his hand and stomach as his body grips Steve tighter. He opens his eyes in time to see Steve lose it, and feels him shudder through his release, sweaty forehead pressed to Danny's chest. He frees Danny's hands as he moves to pull out, licking at the mess on Danny's front as he goes.

Danny tastes himself on Steve's tongue when they kiss, and he falls asleep to the sound of another person's breathing for the first time in a long time.


End file.
